A Night To Remember
by LadiiAJ95
Summary: Byakuya and Hisana were the ones who thought they would never love and meet someone special but now they think differently when they are standing at the altar on a night that they will both surely remember. Oneshot.


**I came up with this idea a while ago and it took me a while to actually type it so I hope you like it :D**

It would be a night that they would both remember for a very long time, a night that would stay in there hearts for years and years to come, a night each of them worked so hard to accomplish, a night to join two people together by the unbreakable bond known as love.

Byakuya had never felt like this in his life. He could feel the anticipation drowning him and making every nerve in his body grow nervous. Never in his life had he ever felt like this, he was growing anxious and didn't think he could hold it back anymore.

Usually he knew how to handle anticipation very well but this was on another level. This was the day that he would finally be bound to the woman of his dreams for eternity.

He took a long deep breath. He was standing on the altar waiting for his wife to walk down the aisle. He longed to see what she would look like, he wanted to see her gorgeous smile and her big purple eyes that always mesmerized him.

Hisana was someone who he thought he would never meet. He always thought of marrying to not be something he would actually do, he never thought love would actually find him for his heart was frozen solid and he thought no woman would even dare to thaw it out.

He thought that for hundreds of years….that is, until he met Hisana. She was everything he could have ever wanted in a woman.

She was intelligent, soft spoken, caring and had a good sense of humor. She day by day picked at his ice cold heart and melted down all of the barriers he had taken so long to put up.

Everyday with her was like a day in heaven. She made him feel like he could open up more, like even though he was a noble that didn't mean he had to completely shut himself off from everyone else.

She was also the only person that could actually make him laugh. She did so many things for him and on top of that never complained when he was in an irritated mood. All she did was soothe him and help him unwind and forget all the stress of the day.

She always waited for him when he was off on extensive missions and always greeted him with utmost respect. Even though her adding 'sama' to his name did disappoint him he respected that she thought of him as so much to add 'sama' to his name.

He had gone through so much to finally have this day. He fought the elders words many times and had to comfort her when she thought she wasn't good enough for him.

In truth he didn't think he was good enough for her. She was this amazing woman who had such a strong will and resolve that he respected so much. She had such strength in fighting without ever using a sword.

In his eyes he merely thought of himself as someone who was far behind her in many ways. She was so strong to live in Rukongai all this time and to come out such a beautiful woman, she was so strong that even after leaving Rukia she could still go back and face it again to look for her.

Hisana was someone he wanted to protect. As her husband he wanted to make sure no harm would come to her. He wanted to keep her safe and show her that he loved her more than anything else in the world. She was his savior, she saved him from living in an ice cold shell for the rest of his life and for that he made it a promise to always protect her and never hurt her.

There were no words to describe how his heart felt when he finally saw her walk down the aisle. His face softened and he could feel his heart beating so fast it felt like it was going to be ripped out of his chest.

Her hair was up in an elaborate bun atop her head. It was held in place by a small cherry blossom which she loved so much. Her dark locks fell softly into the bun and weren't stressed but looked soft and silky smooth.

Her eyes lit up and sparkled in the dim illumination of the room. She had a little twinkle in her eye that made them really pop.

Her lips were graced by a small smile topped with a light shade of pink lipstick. Her skin had a wonderful glow to it like she was literally an angel surrounded by a holy light.

Lastly her wedding gown was designed to stun everyone in the room and that's exactly what it did.

It fit her body perfectly and hugged every curve without being too tight or too loose. It was all white and had cherry blossoms sewn into it decorating the dress and making it really look amazing.

Her long silk obi sash trailed behind her as she walked slowly and gracefully to the alter where her soon to be husband was waiting.

Hisana was holding her breath with every step. She couldn't believe what was actually happening, she was actually getting married .

Her future husband stood still waiting for her. She made pure eye contact with him, she couldn't help but smile when she saw how incredibly handsome he looked.

His hair fell naturally across his face, unrestricted by his noble hair piece just the way she liked it.

She never believed she would ever meet a man like him, someone who loved her and cared for her and someone she could feel so secure and open with.

She loved him so much, she wanted so much to show him how much he has done for her. He had given her everything a woman could ever want such as clothes, a new house and as many gifts she could dream of.

Those things didn't matter to her though, those were all materialistic. What he gave her was priceless something that she could never in a million dreams thank him enough for.

He gave Hisana her life back. He gave her a reason to look forward to something else in life besides Rukia.

Before she met him all she thought about was Rukia, stressing over her and thinking that throughout her whole life Rukia would be the center. Even though she loved Rukia with every inch of her heart she still yearned for something, rather someone else.

When she met him she felt as if she was complete, like that one person finally showed up. He gave her a reason too keep on going, someone that she could trust in and comfort her.

She had seen so many rude and repulsive men in Rukongai that always mistreated and abused women. She had finally met a man that she trusted and knew would never betray her and that would never misuse her.

He made her feel stronger. He gave her the strength she needed to move forward when she was feeling down and the strength she needed to continued looking for Rukia.

He was her world now. She could finally say that there was someone in her life that she loved just as much as Rukia. Even though it took her a while to chip past that ice cold shell she knew that under it was something that was special, something that she knew had feeling and could love just as much as she could.

He was always so gentle with her and so patient as well. He never got annoyed when she would cry at night from thinking of Rukia, he would comfort her throughout the whole night. He would always make her feel beautiful and let her know that when she was with him nothing bad would touch her.

He was someone that she only thought appeared in dreams and yet him being in front of her made her realize that he was reality and she was in love with that.

Hisana continued to walk slowly and steady to the altar. When she finally reached it she wanted so much just to embrace him right there.

He stared into her eyes. He knew this was the woman he wanted to be with for the rest of his life.

The pastor began to say the words that would finally bound these two together for as long as they both would live.

While he began to speak all they could do was keep there eyes connected. They stared right into the window of each others soul.

He couldn't help but smile a bit knowing that it was so soon. She couldn't stop smiling knowing that it was so soon.

It seemed like they were waiting forever for the pastor to say his words but it didn't matter to them. Right now all that mattered was each other and they didn't mind to stare at each other at all.

They had a whole conversation with there eyes. Hisana was so excited she began to move a bit to release her anxiety. Byakuya who was a little more experienced in holding his emotions in found it very difficult to compose himself.

He wanted as well to do something to release his own anxiety that was slowly consuming him.

Soon the pastor then asked him the words that would decide there fait together.

With no hesitation he said softly "I do".

She was asked the same words and in a whispered tone she answered "I do".

Finally when the pastor was finished and he said the words "I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride".

They both let out a deep breath and his hand moved to caress her face. Her face was so smooth and soft and her heart jumped when he touched her.

It was like an instant electric shock that ran through her veins when she felt his touch cool and soft to her warm face.

She slowly moved her hand over his to hold it there, to let him know that she never wanted it to leave.

Slowly he began to move his face closer to hers. He could feel himself grow more and more nervous as there lips became dangerously close.

His warm breath tickled her lips and made her smile again. She couldn't wait for his lips to land on hers so she could finally claim him hers.

He couldn't wait until he could taste her sweet lips. He wanted to let her know that she was his and he was hers and it would be like that forever.

Then finally after what seemed to be ages his lips finally rested on hers. A swarm of emotions ran over him as his lips moved in synch with hers.

The electric shock was now full on lighting in her veins as she deepened the kiss wanting to explore his mouth for just a little longer.

He placed his arms securely around her small waist and pulled her in closer to him, he was resisting the urge to kiss her even more deeply and to taste every inch of her sweet mouth.

She carefully tip-toed hoping not to break the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. She locked them there and wished he would deepen the kiss and make her feel even more passion then she was feeling now.

The surge of emotions passed through them as they broke the kiss and settled into an embrace.

They were both warm and breathing steadily as they stayed securely in each others arms.

"You are my husband now" Hisana whispered as he pulled her tighter into the embrace.

"And you are my wife now" he said softly to her.

They didn't care who was watching or who was shocked to see them so passionate together.

They were both incredibly and unbelievably in love with each other and finally on this day they will be linked together for the rest of there lives as husband and wife.

This will definitely be a day that they will both remember.

**WOW that took a long time to write. I hope you guys liked it, sorry I didn't make it a traditional Japanese wedding ceremony it was all to confusing to learn so I just stuck with this one.**


End file.
